Team Crafted Adventure
by DianaSorceress
Summary: This is Team Crafted Adventure! Read as our favorite minecrafters and my OC's go through life IN Minecraft! Read and review please! I try to make chapters longer!
1. Chapter 1

**It involves my OC's (Diana, DianaSorceress)(Rachel, RachelCraft)(Jessica, Jessica_the_crafter) yeah enjoy! And i just want a way to like get better at writing, my friend said i am getting better but..i just want better. Yeah i have gone to far with this XD oh well enjoy! **

* * *

Story:

It was past Christmas, snow still on the ground. It was a quiet day at Diana's house in Ohio. Diana sniffled, she had been sick for quite a few days now. But all that was behind her. She was in 12th grade and it was a Saturday. Her other two friends were texting Diana. Rachel, who had got the flu over Winter break. And Jessica who wanted to be outside doing sports. They all played Minecraft, and fangirled over some sort of youtuber. Ok so you guessed, Minecraft Youtubers are in this. Diana got bored of texting so she got up from her seat in her warm living room, and shuffled to her room to play Minecraft. She clicked the icon and it loaded the game, she sat waiting, it finally loaded and she clicked multiplayer. She clicked her favorite server. It was ZexyZek's server. The survival one she failed at so much since EVERYBODY kills her.

She was humming to herself as the server loaded. "Ok come on. Stinking server thing." She said to the computer. She tapped the table waiting, as a skype call came up on her computer. She slid on her headset and answered it. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey! Friend!" A cheerful voice that was sounding a bit sick shouted. "Oh hey Rachel. Hows it going?" Diana asked, Minecraft now loaded. "I wanted to know if you wanted to play Minecraft! Jessica came over today so how bout it?" Rachel asked. "Ok, lets play, our normal server? Sky's server?" Diana said shuffling through the papers on her desk looking for the IP. Rachel nodded and said the IP to Diana. She stopped shuffling and looked up "You knew the server IP?! Ok fine whatever.." She typed in the IP and loaded the server. There was a lot of commotion in the chat, all it talking about how Team Crafted was online. "Pssh..." Diana smirked, there is no way Team Crafted was on.

Diana walked around, with Rachel following her, and Jessica also. But Diana thought people were wrong, but she was wrong. She saw the name TrueMU race by, with JeromeASF and BajanCanadian following. She looked up at the facecam. "Did you guys see them?!" Rachel sniffled "who?" Diana shook her head maybe they weren't really there. Maybe she watched to many videos lately. By the time she was out of that day dream, Rachel and Jessica's players were gone. "Oh for the love of god!" Diana shouted, she took her character and started to walk around. "Hey! Diana where are you going?" Rachel asked. "What? I went to find you." Diana said. "But we are still at spawn." Jessica said, getting worried about Diana. "Oh.." She stuttered, "guess i am a bit tired!" Jessica shook her head "no, i think you need to get some re-" Jessica was cut off by Diana who shouted "LOOK A PORTAL AT SPAWN!" "Come on Diana you are seeing stuff.." Rachel said. "Nope! I am going through!" Diana shouted, but it started to suck her player in, she started to panic. Her friends found the portal and saw her player getting sucked in. The friends tried to help and ended up also getting sucked in. Then out of no where The real Team Crafted came by and saw the problem and tried to help. All that was said was "oh dear..this is bad..." From Diana..and everything faded away to a loading screen, but it was like the screen was for them..including Team Crafted...

Adam woke up, screaming mommy. He shot up, and nobody was around him. He got on his feet, which was..not feet at all. They were..Minecraft looking..no..he was his skin! He panicked. He felt his face, and had some sunglasses on. He started to walk, and walked right into a building, more like a giant butter building! "What the hell?" He said. There were doors so he went inside. Not knowing what would happen next. With Adam spawned by himself, we go over to the rest, which is Diana, Jessica, Rachel, Quentin, Mitch, Jerome, Ty, Jason, and Ian. Who knows why Adam spawned in another place. But with the rest, Ian opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and noticed everybody was Minecraft. "WHY IS EVERYBODY MINECRAFT?!" He screamed. Everybody else woke up and jumped. "What the heck Ian!" Quentin screamed. "Not what the heck, more like where the heck.." Mitch said.. Looking at the giant butter building. They all got up and walked over to the building and walked in, seeing it being very busy. They first needed to find Adam, then find a way out of the game they play so much...

* * *

**I try to update a lot but, i can't always update. But i am going to make this as long as heck! This story will go pretty far, and realize this is like my dream in story layout. Yeah but..enjoy and read on!**

**DianaSorceress is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am so sorry for being absent with this whole thing... ;-; life is just...i dont know. But i bring you a semi-short chapter! Kinda a cliff-hanger but it gets the job done! And also some part of my absence is when i started watching Hetalia. OMG i am addicted to it so i might start storys for that, but i want to get this story on the ball.**

* * *

The group walked in and Mitch who was leading ran right into somebody halting the whole group. He looked at him and said "Adam?" Adam turned around and smiled "GUYS AT LAST I FOUND YOU!" Jerome came up next to Mitch "we were wondering why you were spawned in a different place!" Adam shook his head "yeah but thats over. And this must be the Minecraft base EVERYBODY talks about and shiz." Diana looked around and spoke up "i bet this is The Sky Army base, and i bet some more, we could find the Dead Army base!" Ty turned around to her "so, my base?" Diana nodded and Ty turned around, then back around at Diana, "Wait...who are you exactly?" Diana said smiling "oh i am Diana, and these are my friends Rachel and Jessica." Everybody said hi as Adam turned to the very active base. "Well, since you know so much about this 'base' of mine, why don't you tell me about it?" She looked around "oh i can't tell you much, since the base is different in some way to everybody. But mostly you guys" she said pointing to Team Crafted, "or known as Team Crafted works here doing specific jobs." Mitch looks around, "what are we supposed to do? Adam shrugged, "ask for help?" Rachel started to snicker, "your supposed to know!" Jerome looked at the ground, "but we don't know!" Rachel frowned and stopped snickering "oh..well how do we fix this?" Jessica looked around "maybe we should go to the head office?" Adam smiled "yes! Lets do that!" Diana shrugged and decided to go with it.

After walking around in a group and a bunch of jealous fans sceaming, they found a place called 'Sky's office.' Mitch legit kicked open the door and peered in. Adam pushed him out of the way and walked in, and started digging through the papers on the desk. "Recruit applications... Squid reports... Nothing about a job chart!" Adam yelled. Ty walked in and opened a drawer labeled 'jobs' "how bout this!" He called to Adam who was digging through a drawer. He looked up "yes it could be!" Ty looked disappointed, it was it. Adam took it and flipped through the pages, "ah. I see. Not much anyway! Normal stuff done in Minecraft is done." Adam says putting the file down. Jerome shrugged "Hey, can Mitch and I go do the Hunger Games?!" He asked, Mitch got excited. Adam nodded, "yes. Thats what you have to do." They ran out of the room, excited.

* * *

**Ok! There you go! So sorry for the shortness again. GAHH i am sorry! I will try to get more done! And i have a laptop that works now so i have a better typing station... Gah. Just ahhhhh just pssh. Gonna go uh...do some stuff...or actually go to bed. But other thing is that i had Exams and i just, panicked at the amount. But enjoy this, and again, i am so sorry for the short chapter.**

**Bye~!**


End file.
